


Wax Museum

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Halloween, I mean maybe idk, Reincarnation, Spooky, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A teen couple in the 1950s goes to visit a wax museum with their friends near Halloween.  Nothing to worry about, right?





	Wax Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).

> For my dear Lisa's dialogue prompt on Tumblr "Just let me have like 3 seconds to pretend everything is okay before we go back in there." But since that's a mouthful, I chose another title :D
> 
> Loosely inspired by the 1953 film 'House of Wax' with Vincent Price. Lyrics from 'We Belong Together' by Ritchie Valens.

Sansa tugs her cardigan closer and flips her ponytail, trying to pretend she’s perfectly cool being here in Baelish’s House of Wax Wonders. Honestly, this is giving her the creeps but she doesn’t want to admit it. They’d laugh at her if she did. It’s just a wax museum. Yes, the displays are frightful. It’s nearly Halloween and she expected that. But do they have to be so life like?

_That’s the point, silly._

But why do some of them feel like they’re almost alive? Almost like their sightless eyes are following her?

“Are you scared, kitten?”

She jumps but it’s just Jon and she can see the concerned look in his eyes. He’s not going to laugh regardless of her answer.

She feels his hand brush against hers and she can’t help smiling. Her boyfriend is the dreamiest. Pouty lips and sad dark eyes, black curls slicked back with his leather jacket’s collar popped, he’s every girl’s teenage dream, she thinks.

Oh, some girls would rather have a soc for a boyfriend. Sansa had thought she was the same once upon a time. But Jon Snow’s a greaser from the wrong side of the tracks. He’s also the sweetest boy she could ever hope to know at heart. He’s devoted to his friends and helps his single mother make ends meet with his job down at Hobb’s Diner after school. Her parents had not been very pleased when they’d started dating…until they’d got to know him.

“No, I’m not scared,” she squeaks.

He doesn’t believe her and keeps holding her hand. He looks around at where Pyp’s pretending the Bride of Frankenstein’s about to get him, making the others howl with laughter. It’s hard fitting in with Jon’s friends sometimes. They’re nice to her but she knows they view her as an outsider the same way Jeyne and Robb and Theon probably view them.

_ “You’re mine, and we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity…”_

She sighs hearing the strains of the Ritchie Valens’ ballad coming from the next room. She’d rather be alone with Jon than at this museum tonight, maybe at the drive-in or listening to the radio in his car.

“How about we leave these losers to Dracula and see what’s in there instead?” He can read her like a book.

“Okay,” she giggles before they duck out the door without even being noticed.

What a relief. It’s nothing scary in here. It’s actually a modern display of just regular people at a county fair much like the one Wintertown has every autumn. It really does resemble it. Maybe Jon will take her to it next weekend if she suggests it.

At the center, there’s a Ferris Wheel and Sansa’s surprised they went to the trouble to put one inside the building. Wax figure teens are riding it, their expressions reflecting laughter or terror depending on how well they’re enjoying the ride.

Nearby, there’s a carousel where wax figure kids are eating candied apples as they ride their horses for eternity.

There’s a carney game beside that with a boy throwing a pitch to win a prize for his girl. She can tell the ball’s on target and the girl’s going to get her pink teddy bear. It makes her happy to see.

The green grass underfoot is artificial but it almost smells like real popcorn in here.

There’s even a small stage off to the side for performances like their own fair has every night when it’s in town. That’s where the music’s coming from. There’s a speaker hooked up behind the wax figure band.

_“You’re mine, your lips belong to me_

_Yes, they belong to me, for eternity…”_

She’s smiling now, more at ease. The figures are still creepy if you look too closely but the more every day setting doesn’t bother her so much as the Chamber of Horrors did.

“Look, it’s our turn for a spin, kitten,” Jon says with a devilish wink before pulling her into the lowest car on the Ferris Wheel which sits empty.

He just wants to make out, she knows. That’s okay. She loves the way it feels when he’s holding her close and kissing her the way he does. They’ve been going steady for five months now. She thinks she’s almost ready to go all the way although she’s not told him yet.

“Hello, there,” a voice says behind them just as Jon’s leaning in for his kiss. “My, aren’t you two a perfect pair.”

Sansa nearly jumps out of her skin but remembers her manners as opposed to Jon. He looks ready to punch the man.

“Hello. I’m sorry. We were just…looking around.”

“It’s fine,” the man assures them. He’s older, maybe almost her parents age with some grey around his temples. His smile is friendly but it doesn’t seem to touch his grey-green eyes. “This is my museum and I love for children to come and have a look at my creations.”

“You’re Mr. Baelish? The man who’s made all this?” Jon asks.

“Yes, that’s me. And you two fit in very well with my little carnival display, I must say. You’re like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet, aren’t you? But with a happier ending, let’s hope.”

It’s sort of odd the way he says it as he rubs his hands together. Sansa thinks she’d like to get out of the ride’s seat and rejoin their friends. Jon must feel the same although she doubts he’s scared. He never acts like anything scares him.

“Well, we’d better head on, mister, so…” Jon begins to say.

“Oh, no. You’re not leaving yet, I hope. I’d love for you to stay. Your girl is a beauty and her hair is such a pretty red. I don’t think I’ve got a redhead that can compare in this whole place, miss. And I need a greaser for the Elvis set I’m working on but maybe you like it here better? All you kids love Elvis these days and I want to keep you kids happy. Won’t you please come and see? I’d love to get an opinion on it.”

Mr. Baelish, the wax sculptor, comes closer and something’s very wrong. He’s pulling something out of his pocket. Sansa’s heart is pounding. She wants to scream and run away. He’s going to kill them. He’s going to make them part of his exhibit. He’s…

“Sansa?! Sansa, wake up!”

She’s being shaken roughly awake and her eyes flutter open. She sees Jon’s anxious face hovering above her. No leather jacket or slicked back hair. His curls are wild and unruly and he’s just wearing a black sweater.

“What…”

“You were having a nightmare or something, sweet girl. I think you fell asleep on the ride over here.”

She blinks and rubs her eyes. This is not the 1950s and no strange little man from the wax museum is threatening them. She’s in the backseat of Robb’s SUV. They’d all been out for drinks earlier and Theon had suggested something spooky tonight.

“God, what a freaky dream.”

Jon nods and cups her cheek although he doesn’t know what she dreamt. He’s just understanding that way. “Are you alright? Theon bought the tickets but we don’t have to go inside if you don’t feel like it.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure that…” She trails off as she sees the sign above: Baelish’s House of Wax Wonders.

She wants to tell Jon they shouldn’t go in but all their friends are waiting. She remembers hearing something about the original owner being convicted of murder decades ago. He was later executed, she thinks. Robb and Theon have been jazzed about seeing the old wax museum for weeks now that it’s reopened. It was probably just their talk over dinner that had prompted the dream…but part of her has to know.

She walks through the doors with her friends, her hand linked with Jon’s. It’s horror stuff mostly, more modern than anything they’d have seen in the 50s. It’s dumb but the life like figures still manage to make her uncomfortable.

_Doesn’t matter. That was just a dream earlier._

But then, she hears music.

_“You’re mine and we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity…”_

Her skin is covered in goose flesh in an instant and that tingling sensation’s racing up to her spine.

“Sansa? You look like you just saw a ghost,” Jon says, staring at her concernedly.

“I…” She stares back at him. How can she tell him of her fear? They’d never believe it. “Just let me have like 3 seconds to pretend everything is okay before we go back in there.”

“Back in there? What are you talking about? We’ve never been here, sweet girl.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she murmurs.

Her brother and their friends are following them this time and they don’t get it. They don’t feel that chill from the tinny sound of Ritchie Valens crooning away over a set of antiquated speakers. She wonders if they can smell the popcorn as they laugh at the wax figure children still eating their candied apples.

And all of them look right past the redhaired girl with a ponytail in her cardigan being kissed by the greaser with dark, inky curls on the bottom most seat of the Ferris Wheel.

They don’t know why Sansa screams and then faints over wax figures at a carnival in Baelish’s House of Wax Wonders.

They don’t get it. They never will.


End file.
